Oh My God, I Kissed Draco Malfoy
by shelbaby2010
Summary: Draco Malfoy strutted towards her. "I'm back," he whispered in her ear. Hermione took a deep breath and began to shake a little. So this is what it was like to be near him.


Hermione Granger stared longingly out the window. She pressed her forehead the the cool glass and let out a huge sigh decorating the window with a polka dot of fog. She looked out on the Hogwarts grounds. The grass was a dull gray and the trees lifeless. The water in the lake was still and took the appearance of the very window she leaned her head against. She tapped her foot impatiently. _Come on! Where is he?_ She looked over her shoulder at the neatly folded blankets on the neatly made bed and her stuffed puppy dog sitting in the middle of the pillows. Her headquarters looked like a dream room out of a magazine. Everything was in perfect order just like the rest of Hermione's outward appearance. Her insides, however, were a jumbled mess just like Ron's bedroom that Mrs. Weasley said looked like a tornado had gone through it. Hermione sighed and giggled a bit at the thought. It was true though. Her insides did feel like a tornado had torn through her heart and gotten it all mixed up. What other excuse would there be for the weakening of her knees and the quickening of her heart whenever Draco Malfoy walked past. There was something about him. Hermione could not pinpoint the exact reason of why she had at first fallen for him. Maybe it was his smile. He did, after all, have a charming smile. Or was it because of his beautiful gray eyes. It was described by someone else that his eyes were dark and cold, but Hermione could see the light in them. That light was the warmth she felt whenever she saw him walk past. Hermione turned back to looking out of the window. She sighed again only not of impatience, but of happiness. Then, finally, she heard the door click open. A smile formed on her lips, but she refused to turn around to face him. Draco Malfoy strutted towards her. Hemione could see his reflection in the glass. He was beautiful. His white-blond hair hit his eyelashes and his gray eyes sparkled. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders.  
"I'm back," he whispered in her ear. Hermione bit her lip and started to shake a little. So this is what it was like to be near him. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Or at least not about her feelings.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy? Touching me like that." Hermione struggled out of his grip.

"You know you like it, Granger," Draco said with a sultry tone. Hermione watched as Draco licked his lips. His beautiful, perfect lips. Oh, how she would give a thousand galleons to kiss his candy sweet lips.

"Oh, yes, Draco! I do! I love everything about you!" Hermione twirled around the room with a smile. Then she stopped and giggled. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Granger, I was just-"

"Kidding," Hermione finished. Her smile faded into her nasty disgusted face she put on whenever she was around Draco. "Please, you think I would love everything about you?" She took a step forward towards him. "Trust me, Malfoy, _no one_ could possibly love everything about you." _Except me._ Hermione thought. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Granger. Go stick your face in a book." He turned around and walked into his own bedroom in the Head Boy/Girl quarters. Hermione folded her arms across her chest and made a disgusted growling noise. She held her breath and took a step into Draco's room not knowing the pretend reason why she was going in there. Apparently Draco hadn't noticed her entry because he stood a few feet from his dresser, unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Hermione gasped. Draco spun around to face her.

"What the fuck, Granger?"

"I-I-I, um, I was just, um-" Hermione glanced to her right and saw Draco's Astronomy book laying on the desk. "I was just wanting to ask if I could borrow your, um, Astronomy book," Hermione told him with a straight, perfectly controlled voice. _Yes! Go Hermione! You smart little witch you._ She smile inwardly. Draco flexed his muscles and felt the back of his neck.

"Uh...I guess," he replied awkwardly. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Draco. I really appreciate it." Hermione gulped realizing that she had just dropped the D word. "I mean, Malf-"

"Wow, Granger, you called me by first name for once. That's a new one." He sauntered over to her and rest his shoulder against the door frame as he bent his mouth towards her ear. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Hemione's knees buckled. She thought she was going to fall to the floor. His scent was intoxicating. Sweet and sour at the same time. Who knew a boy could have such an effect on her. A Slytherin boy at that. Hermione shifted her weight and stumbled forwards hitting her head on Draco's chest. In that split second, she was allowed to put her hands on him and feel his strong abs and pecs beneath her fingers. Draco caught her from falling to the ground and helped her to stand up straight.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Drac- I m-mean Malfoy. I didn't mean to. I just k-kinda fell," Hermione laughed a bit. She smiled at him, unable to hold it back. Draco narrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully at her. Then he did the one thing he swore never to do. He put his fingers underneath Hermione's chin and brought her lips to his. Hermione's heart exploded. Could this really be happening? _Oh my god, I'm kissing Draco Malfoy!_ Hermione jumped and tore away from him holding his Astronomy book close to her. It held his scent as well. It seemed for a moment that she couldn't get away from him. Draco pressed his lips together.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately. Hermione shook her head slightly.

"N-No. Don't worry about it," she breathed. "It was, um, nice."

"Very enjoyable, I agree," Draco said quickly. _Oh my god, I kissed Draco Malfoy!_

"Oh my god, I kissed Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered aloud.

"What was that?" Hermione blushed.

"It was... I said that I, um-"

"Oh my god, I kissed Draco Malfoy," Draco repeated with a sexy tone and a smirk on his face.

"Um, no, I said-" Hermione stuttered as Draco moved closer to her and Hermione attempted to step backwards. "T-that's not what I meant. W-what I m-meant was that I-" Draco grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to her mouth, silencing her. He licked her lips with his tongue, gently. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her body closer to his half-naked one. Draco rested his hand on the back of her neck and forced his tongue between her lips and twisted it around hers. He moved his other hand down her thigh and pulled her leg up around his waist and pressed her entire body against his. Hermione wrapped her leg around his waist and Draco lifted her from the ground and held her against him. Hermione wrapped her other leg around his waist as well and kissed him hard. Draco felt her weight push against him and stumbled back into his room. He ran his hand through her hair and brought her to his bedside. He dropped her down onto his bed and climbed over her on all fours and kissed down her neck. Hermione sighed. Draco pulled away from her and lay on his side next to her. He kissed her lips again and then pulled away and smiled at her.

"What?" Hermione asked after a minute of his eyes tracing every inch of her body. Draco shook his head slowly.

"Oh my god, I kissed Hermione Granger."


End file.
